Sylvanos
Sylvanos is a DLC character in Rivals of Aether. He is the heart of the Aetherian Forest and is a villain in the world of Aether. Attributes Strengths * Extremely disjointed attacks * He has many mix-ups ** His jab can combo into Special that shoot petals and cover the entire platform with grass ** His Burrow move can go to the left or the right or be canceled ** His Back Aerial can be angled in three different directions ** His Beast Dash can be jump-canceled when hitting enemy or flower * He can order all of the grass to attack from anywhere ** This can interrupt opponents' moves, extend combos, and catch the opponent off guard easily * He can pin himself to the stage with Back Aerial * He has an extremely high ground speed Weaknesses * He is large, heavy, and easy to combo * Requires good reads and spacing in order to combo opponents * All of the grass disappears when he leaves the ground for one second or when he dies * Some of his moves are worse without grass * His recovery is harder on Air Armada due to the fact that the stage does not extend downwards very far. * His Strong Attacks are difficult to land and punishable if the opponent is quick enough * Has few moves that cover his actual hurtbox besides Up Tilt and Down Strong, both of which are punishable * Forward Strong will move itself to avoid appearing offstage. This limits his edgeguarding potential as he cannot use it as a disjointed edgeguarding tool * Clairen's plasma field prevents grass from growing in its area, making the matchup more difficult * Grass is not placed when rolling or techrolling, making it harder for Sylvanos to get out of the disadvantage state. Techniques * You can use Side Special after pinning Sylvanos with Back Air to quickly attack opponents in either direction. * Pin Sylvanos to the stage side and then use Down Air to spike opponents. * Ledge Cancel his Down Air to quickly and safely spike opponents. * Using Down Special will put grass into the cooldown state. This will prevent them from disappearing for a few seconds. ** If you use Down Special right before being knocked off, you may be able to preserve the grass while you are recovering * Both Forward Strong and Up Strong will re-position themselves to always be on platforms. This means players can reach the maximum offstage distance with Up Strong without standing on the very edge. * Shoot Neutral Special to hit opponents above Sylvanos * Bair can clip through ledge * Only hitting the first part of Uair can combo into itself or Uspecial and more * Uspecial can kill if you have grass on stage and read opponent DI Gameplay In-Game Info: "Sylvanos grows grass wherever he walks. The grass reduces his landing lag and powers up his specials. Sylvanos can use his Up Special to dig into the ground and emerge with a powerful bite if he's on grass. Sylvanos' Down Special calls upon all of his grass to rise up and attack at once." Elemental Powers: * UNTAMED GROWTH - Sylvanos creates grass wherever he walks. The grass reduces his landing lag. * BURROW - Sylvanos can dig through the stage and then attack opponents. * VINE PIN - Back Aerial can pin Sylvanos to the stage or platforms. This can help with edgeguarding or recovering. Moveset Costumes Background Story Sylvanos is the heart of the forest and the alpha plant. When the Aetherian forest was being destroyed, Sylvanos awoke and helped to regenerate the forest. However, Sylvanos became corrupt and tried to turn all of Aether into a forest. The Rock Wall was built to protect and also contain the forest. Sylvanos dwells on the floor of the forest, which is why Maypul's race must live in the trees. Trivia * Sylvanos was the twelfth character to be announced and represents the element Nature * Sylvanos' Back Aerial was inspired by Corrin's Side Special in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS * The developers say that Sylvanos' difficulty is 4/5 and that he is a grounded zoner * Burrow was inspired by Sandshrew, a pokemon that digs through the ground. * Neutral Special is called Seed Shot, Side Special is called Beast Dash, Up Special is called Burrow, and Down Special is called Plants Rise * Sylvanos has the largest hurtbox in the game while taunting * Despite not being playable in Abyss Mode, Sylvanos still has an abyss color in the game's files. Category:Characters Category:Downloadable Content